Individual section glassware forming machines typically include an invert arm assembly that is oscillated or rotated approximately 180° to transfer a glass parison from a blank mold to a final blow mold in which the glassware is formed into its desired final shape. A glass gob is received in a mold cavity of a blank mold and formed into a parison that is carried by neck ring tooling on the invert arm assembly. The invert arm assembly is then inverted by rotation about a longitudinal axis to dispose the parison into the final mold. Thereafter, the invert arm is returned to its starting position adjacent to the blank mold for a subsequent cycle. Considerable heat is required to maintain the formability of the molten glass gobs as they are formed into articles of glassware, such as glass containers. Accordingly, the devices used to form the glass gobs into the glass containers must be capable of continued operation in this high heat environment.